HamilKanto: A Hamilton and Pokémon Crossover
by TheSpookster
Summary: Alexander Hamilton never strayed far from his birthplace of the Sevii Islands before. However, an encounter with a legendary rainbow-colored Pokémon sets him on a journey of his life. Crossover/Modern AU, FRLG storyline, eventual pairings.


**A/N: I don't own Pok _é_ mon or Hamilton.**

* * *

 **"NEW MESSAGE FROM TJEFF! NEW MESSAGE FROM TJEFF!"**

James Madison froze in place, standing in the middle of a doorframe. "I get up to get a bottle of Soda Pop for one second, and already, he's spamming me?"

 **"NO SPAM, NO SPAM, JUST A NEW MESSAGE. WAIT, ANOTHER NEW MESSAGE FROM TJEFF! ANOTHER NEW MESSAGE FROM TJEFF!"** a monotone voice called from the computer, the noise belonging to a Porygon2 stationed near the device.

Madison sighed and speed-walked into the kitchen, opening his refrigerator and yelling over his shoulder. "What does he want, Viral?"

 **"YOU VERY WELL KNOW WHAT HE WANTS."** Viral responded. **"HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU. 4 UNREAD MESSAGES FROM TJEFF!"**

The techie rushed back into his room, Soda Pop in hand, and opened up the message board on his Chople Berry-branded laptop. He sighed and opened the private message. "Pray for me, Viral."

" **AS A COMPUTER PROGRAMED POKÉMON, I IDENTIFY AS AN ATHEIST."**

 _(10:17 PM)_

 _tjeff: hey james!_

 _tjeff_ _: i got my first pokemon!_

 _tjeff_ _: james!_

 _tjeff_ _: JAMES I GOT A FREAKING POKEMON WHERE R U_

 _(10:18 PM)_

 _jmads: Contemplating life, my friend, and averting my eyes away from my computer for once._

 _jmads: Also, congratulations._

 _tjeff_ _: geez, plz dont leave meliek this again,,_

 **"HOW TOUCHING."**

Madison scowled. "He's overreacting."

Viral rolled its eyes.

 _(10:19 PM)_

 _jmads: Still, it's pretty cool that you met the famous Professor Oak. And that you received a Pokémon from him._

 _tjeff: i didn't get it from professor tree. i got it from some guy named george washing machine or somethin_

 **"AH, SO THE PROFESSORS HAVE CHANGED THEIR NAMES FROM TREES TO APPLIANCES?"**

"Or, Jefferson's autocorrect is providing interesting outcomes."

 _(10:20 PM)_

 _jmads: How admirable. Who did you choose?_

The chat was silent for a moment, apprehension building in both Madison and Viral. Silence on any message board for more than fifteen seconds with the great Thomas Jefferson meant something big was bound to be posted.

Something in Madison's head clicked as he sighed. "Front-facing camera in three, two, one-"

 _(10:21 PM)_

 _tjeff sent an image._

 ** _Viridian Fam!_**

Said image was a light-filtered picture of Jefferson and his new partner. Jefferson's afro was pulled back slightly with a headband as he smiled brightly and flashed a peace sign. By his side was a small, orange (at least, it looked orange with the filter) lizard, a flame on its tail burning brightly. The background was blurry, but it looked like they were in a city. Clip-art stars were pasted around the image. Despite the cheesiness of the photo, Madison found warmth surge through his body, seeing his friend so happy.

 **"DEFILING A CHARMANDER."**

"He's fine." Madison placed a hand on the Virtual Pokémon's back.

 **"HIS HAIR IS GOING TO BE SET ON FIRE BY ITS TAIL."**

 _(10:22 PM)_

 _jmads: Charmander is a good Pokémon, nice choice._

 _tjeff: which 1 of us is hottr_

Madison felt heat rise in his cheeks.

 _(10:22)_

 _jmads: I would prefer not to answer that._

 _tjeff_ _: guess what I named him_

 _jmads: Will I regret knowing?_

 _tjeff_ _: jamie_

Madison pursed his lips, rubbing his temples and glancing at Viral.

 **"MY COMMENTARY IS NOT NEEDED, JAMI _EEEE_ MADI _EEEE_ SON."** If Viral had a mouth, it would be smirking.

 _(10:23 PM)_

 _jmads: …Perfect. Where are you right now?_

 _tjeff_ _: viridian city. its really cool you should come sometime_

 _jmads_ _: One day, I may do so. For now, you and… "Jamie" should head off to bed ._

 _jmads_ _: It's getting pretty late, and I know how uncooperative you get when you're tired._

 _tjeff_ _: :^/_

 _tjeff_ _: fiiiiine_

 _jmads_ _: Good. I'll be keener to give you advice over the phone when you have a clear head._

 _tjeff_ _: ayyy, is that a joke?_

 _tjeff_ _: cuz spearow around here have the ability keen eye if i remember correctly_

 _jmads_ _: You remember correctly. Now, go to bed._

 _tjeff_ _: all right,,, night fam! Say g night to viral 2_

"'G' night, Viral',"

 **"I AM RECOILING IN HYSTERICS."**

 _(10:25)_

 **eRRoR233: THANK YOU JEFFERSON**

 _tjeff_ _: ily_

 _jmads_ _: Turn your phone off, Thomas._

Jefferson didn't respond again. Madison sighed and closed the window to the private message.

 **"YOU OKAY, MADISON?"**

The techie glanced up and out the window at the Celadon City skyline. Something about Jefferson's current location made his vision a lot dimmer.

"I hope Thomas is going to be all right out there…"

 **"I'M SURE HE WILL. BESIDES, WE'RE GOING TO BE HERE TO ASSIST HIM! WELL, AT LEAST UNTIL THE DATA RUNS OUT ON HIS POKÉGEAR…"** the Porygon2 reassured.

"I can only hope so." Madison haphazardly glanced at the unopened bottle of Soda Pop on his desk. "I think I'm calling it a night."

Viral nodded. **"CLOSE MOZILLA VULPIX TABS ABOUT 'RUINS OF ALPH', 'TANOBY CHAMBER', 'SOLACEON RUINS' AND 'THE MYSTERIOUS MIRAGE SPOTS: A HOENN INVESTIGATION' BEFORE SHUTDOWN?"**

Madison thought for a minute.

"That research is going nowhere thus far. Yes please."

* * *

 **Hi, new AU.**

 **Brief synopsis: Hamilton character as trainers in the Pokémon world during the storyline of FRLG. This prologue is just to establish Jefferson, Madison, and Viral the Porygon2 as characters.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy reading, because this was a hell of a lot of fun to write.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Flygonnie.**


End file.
